


Perk Up!

by Savvylicious



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Motherly Tifa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savvylicious/pseuds/Savvylicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tifa is the kind of girl that will always speak her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perk Up!

Odd to think really, that he’d been asleep for thirty years. Vincent certainly felt it in his bones and aching body though, exhausted beyond measure. With dull eyes he observed the group from his secluded spot a little ways away from the fire, long legs stretched out in front of him leisurely.

Yuffie was in a heated debate with the one called Cid, Aeris was murmuring to Cloud in her soft way of speaking, and it took him little to no time at all to notice that Tifa was staring at him. Unsure of what he could say or do, the gunslinger inclined his head and peeked back at her through the nightmarish tangle that was his hair. Her eyes were soft and warm, framed by long dark lashes. The dim light of the fire set the hue of her irises in honey glow that reminded him far too much of a woman he was trying very hard to forget.

Yet for all his discomfort, Vincent found he could not tear his gaze away, and was mildly surprised to hear his own wispy voice mutter out to her in question.

"Why are you looking at me?" 

As if breaking free of a trance, Tifa blinked and a small gasp of shock escaped her full lips. “I-I’m sorry Vincent. I didn’t mean to stare…” She began awkwardly, pushing her bangs out of her face before continuing, “I was wondering if I should ask you…”

Puzzled, he felt his head tilt to the side, and he raised an eyebrow that both implored and discouraged her to continue.

"I wanted to ask you… if you were hungry." Was the woman’s strained answer, and she looked as if she felt rather silly for asking such.

"You wanted to know if I was… _hungry_."

"Yes, that’s right." Tifa’s nod was confident, and she turned her body to face him, revealing that she’d been holding a plate of food in her hands. "You haven’t eaten since we… Since we… Well… Found you."

Vincent was quiet as he continued to stare at her eerily, without really meaning to be so. She swallowed and set her lips in a tight line, inching closer with a determination that was heartwarming. “You haven’t eaten since we found you… So shouldn’t you eat?” 

_Shouldn’t he?_

A puzzled frown pulled at his lips, and his brows furrowed in a glare that was mostly from discomfort.

"I don’t think I… Need food. At least not…. Anymore."

Tifa dropped her gaze when he trailed off into a strained silence, palms resting on the flat of her thighs. Vincent nearly cringed and hummed a short, keening sound that further proved his uneasiness. He ducked into the security of his collar and seemed to shrink a bit in size. When the brunette began to scoot away, he rumbled lowly in exasperation and darted his gaze back over. “Will you stop pouting if I… Try to eat?”

A deviously demure smile worked its way unto her lips, and she gave a curt nod and offered the plate to him. Vincent stared at it thoughtfully for a bit, then unthinkingly reached out to take it with his left hand.

Tifa drew back a bit in shock when the wicked claws curled around the paper plate, having not seen his prosthesis up close, and he quickly pulled the food towards him and slipped that arm out of sight when he’d realised what had startled her. The smell of the cooked meat and steaming vegetables made him a tad nauseous, but it was better to focus on anything besides the pitying look of the woman beside him.

"I know I’m kind of pushy…" the barmaid began, pulling at the gloves on her hands, "But we’re a team Vincent. All of us… And it’s important that we look out for each other. We’re stronger and smarter if we’re healthy and happy." 

Tifa smiled at his scoff at her comment about healthy and happy, but didn’t look put-off in the slightest.

"Granted we’re a long way off from being anywhere near happy, but the least I can do is make sure we’re all eating and sleeping enough." She tucked some hair behind her ear and straightened her back with a no-nonsense sort of puff. "So Vincent, I think you’ve done enough skulking and moping, and I think it’s about time you coughed out those cobwebs and brightened up a little. It’s certainly not helping you or anyone"

Vincent stopped his restless picking at the meat, and turned to look at her in actual surprise. He’d expected her to coddle him like everyone else seemed to be doing in some way, shape, or manner. And here she was, sitting primly like a mother would, telling him that it was time for him to clean up his act.

He wasn’t sure if he should be offended or flattered.


End file.
